


so that's it, then.

by bobbsnark



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbsnark/pseuds/bobbsnark
Summary: They stood in silence for a few moments, listening to the night wind gently rustle the branches of the trees around them and the occasional sound of birds chattering in the forest.Gabriel’s voice broke the silence first.“What you did tonight was incredibly stupid.” It was said barely louder than a whisper, but it seemed louder to Jake’s ears, and he resented the calmness with which it was said. Gabriel was only ever so calm when he was upset and hurting.





	so that's it, then.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, based on two OCs from something I may? work on in the future.

Jake exited the car as soon as it drew to a stop at the end of the path, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the car as Gabriel shut the engine off. He moved to lean against the warm bonnet of the car with hands in his jean pockets and eyes planted firmly ahead, waiting for Gabriel to come and stand beside him.

They stood in silence for a few moments, listening to the night wind gently rustle the branches of the trees around them and the occasional sound of birds chattering in the forest.

Gabriel’s voice broke the silence first. 

“What you did tonight was incredibly stupid.” It was said barely louder than a whisper, but it seemed louder to Jake’s ears, and he resented the calmness with which it was said. Gabriel was only ever so calm when he was upset and hurting.

“You know what? No. I won’t accept that.” Jake’s voice, on the other hand, was loud, angry and raw with emotion. “I did what anyone in the same situation would have done and you know it. You’re just pissed that I put myself in danger.”

“Of course I am! You’re a human, Jake! You don’t have some magic, supernatural ability to heal a bullet wound or survive being thrown 60-feet into the air like a rag doll by someone or something sixty times your physical strength and ability. You can actually die.” 

Jake stared back at him with bright, shining eyes, breathing hard into the darkness. “Well, I’m willing to take that risk if it means protecting my friends.” 

“Then I can’t watch you take these risks, Jake. I can’t do it.’” It hurts too much. I care about you too much. 

“So that’s it then?” 

Gabriel didn’t reply. He just smiled sadly and handed Jake his torn and bloodied jacket back, got back in his car and left him standing there, watching the yellow lights of his car fade away into the distance. 

“So that’s it then."


End file.
